


Free!

by lameafpun



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lameafpun/pseuds/lameafpun
Summary: one shot that will possibly expand to other characters. x-posted
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Free!

You wake up at five in the morning. Your eyes are crusty, your entire body feels sore, and you’re at just the right angle for a shaft of sunlight to come beaming through the blinds and slap you right in the face. 

Wonderful. 

A yawn racks your body and you stretch out, arching your back and reaching out with your arms. You don’t expect the wall that’s suddenly much closer to your bed than you remember it being, or the warmth that you suddenly notice wrapped around your side. Warm breath fans against your collarbone. The scent of chlorine hits you like a freight train a second later. 

Your entire body feels sore, but there’s an area that feels more so than anywhere else 

“Oh, shit.” You’re not quiet about it. It’s all you can do to not flip your shit entirely, but the arms wrapped around you are unyielding. Wiry and strong, the soft pale skin belies the strength underneath. Smooth lines and dips curve up to a strong shoulder, a slender neck and a chin, cheeks, eyes, that are all terribly, uncomfortably familiar. “Haruka.” 

A beat. 

“Oh shit!” 

The night comes back to you in bits and pieces: winning the championship; the celebratory afternoon party; Nagisa dragging you all to a bar to “have a good time” later at night; booze; karaoke; more booze; everyone leaving until it was only you and Haruka left and the booze was stronger than you thought it’d be; the kiss outside his apartment; another kiss, and then — 

OOooo wow. Haruka’s been holding back the juicy details from the rest of the swim team.

The arm around your waist suddenly feels much more restricting than it had a few moments before. Its grip lasts until you’re leaning far enough away from the body itself to fall off the mattress and onto the floor with a thump that bruises your coccyx. 

Rustling cloth follows your pained screech, and Haruka — who is suffering from some severe bed head — pokes his head over the edge of the bed. 

“Wh — “ His voice is groggy with sleep and he’s rubbing at his eyes, but he freezes when he catches sight of you. Your name comes out like a question before something flashes in his eyes and you can tell he’s remembering. Ah. Wonderful. 

You’re relatively silent as you both get dressed to head to the coffee house. The rest of the gang is probably already waiting for you both and walking up together will be an event, you're sure. 

You both mumble thanks to each other as you hand him his pants and he hands you your sweater, fingers brushing against each other. 

He locks his apartment without much fanfare and you’re off. It’s a normal day, you tell yourself, so you hold his hand when you cross the street. For some reason, you don’t let go. 

“You guys finally got together! Who confessed to who?” Nagisa, the boisterous boi himself, almost knocks you over. He would have, if you hadn’t been holding onto Haruka so tightly. 

“Uh . . . what?” 

He looks between you and Haruka, gaze settling on you as his head slowly tilts. 

“Wh — you didn’t?” 

You blink slowly, taking in this new piece of information as Haruka’s hand tightens around yours. “Uh . . . n-no?” 

“Forget I said anything!” He rushes ahead to the larger group, who are all suddenly very interested in the architecture. 

Haruka lags behind with you. His silence is — all of a sudden — not as comfortable as it once was. 

“Why would you say that —““They were holding hands!” 

“But that doesn’t mean —““Then why would they —!” 

Their hissed whispers aren’t nearly as quiet as they think they are. 

“So, uh . . . that’s pretty wild.” 

Haruka buries himself even further into his scarf. He doesn’t let go of your hand, though. 

“Well," You purse your lips and, though you feel like you're about to falter, you soldier on, "I like you and if what Nagisa said is true then you like me and I can live with that.”

He takes a step closer to you, and your arms brush against each other as you walk down the sidewalk. 

You’re all halfway to the coffee house before another idea comes to you. 

“Wanna go for a movie or something later? Like, a date. A proper date.” 

Haruka nods. 

“Cool.”


End file.
